Agent 47
Agent 47 (simply known as 47) is an assassin/hitman and the titular protagonist villain of the Hitman video game series. Although he is the protagonist, his works and doings have made him infamous as a professional killer. He is employed by the ICA (International Contract Agency) to carry out hits for their clients, and has since become renowned as one the ICA's most superior assassins, and a strategically valued asset. The part that is also frequently overlooked is that most villains in Hitman series are depraved and extremely evil figures who deserve no sympathy when they die at the hands of Agent 47, but this absolutely does not mean Agent 47 is a do-gooder: in fact if he is assigned to assassinate a good person, he would with cold-hearted efficiency. He is voiced by David Bateson. History ''Hitman: Codename 47'' 47 is a clone, genetically engineered from the DNA five of the world's greatest criminals: Lee Hong, Pablo Belisario Ochoa, Arkadij 'Boris' Jegorov, Franz Fuchs, and his creator, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. 47 was engineered with enhanced physical and mental abilities. He was rigorously trained by Ort-Meyer in secret to be an assassin for the ICA, then hired to kill his other four 'fathers' so that Ort-Meyer would not have to share the bounty of his discovery. Once the four criminals were dead, Ort-Meyer hired 47 to come to his asylum in Romania and kill a decoy target, only to then call in a SWAT team meant to kill 47 once and for all. When 47 avoided this trap and made his way to the basement lab, Ort-Meyer sent out the Mr. 48 clone series after him. Once the clones were all dead, 47 finally came face to face with his creator. Ort-Meyer pretended to be proud of 47's success, but suddenly brandished a tazer, which prompted 47 to shoot him down and break his neck. ''Silent Assassin'' Years after the end of Codename 47, 47 has turned to a tranquil life as a priest's aide in an Italian villa to atone for his crimes. However, when said priest is kidnapped by an international crime syndicate, 47 is forced to join forces with the ICA once more to try and track him down. Eventually it is revealed that 47 had been performing contracts for two crime lords: the Indian cult leader Deewanna Ji, and the Russian mafioso Sergei Zavorotko. Zavorotko's final contracts sent 47 to India to kill Ji, then Russia to follow a decoy target meant to lead him into an ambush from Mr. 17, another Ort-Meyer clone. Once 47 figured out the truth, he returned to Italy, where Zavorotko and his men were waiting for him. 47 managed to kill Zavorotko and rescue the priest, but the game's events made him realise that attempting to lead a normal life would endanger those around him, and so he was destined to be an assassin. 47 left the villa and formally rejoined the ICA. ''Contracts'' 47 continued to work as a contract killer for the ICA for some time. He was eventually ambushed by the police during a contract in Paris, which left him in a near-death state on his hotel room during which he had hallucinations of previous contracts. He was eventually treated by a medic sent by the ICA, then forced to escape as the police forces tracked him down. After killing Albert Fournier, the leader of the police forces, 47 made his getaway. ''Blood Money'' 47's continuing history of contracts brought him into conflict with a secret criminal group known as the Franchise, which employed renowned assassins as well as their own genetically engineered clones to try and kill 47. After 47 killed Mark Parchezzi III, the Franchise's best assassin, and foiled their plan to impose one of their own as president of the US, 47 was apparently double-crossed by his handler Diana Burnwood and handed over to the Franchise. However, 47 had not been killed, but rather injected with a serum which put him into an unconscious state. During his intended cremation, Diana approached the sleeping 47 and kissed him to apply the antiserum onto his lips. Soon, 47 regained consciousness and gunned down all the Franchise agents present, including their leader, Alexander Cayne. 47 escaped and returned to the ICA, intent on finding Diana. ''Absolution'' After his former handler Diana went rogue 47 was ordered by his new handler, Benjamin Travis, to eliminate Diana and retreive a high value Agency asset, a young girl named Victoria, from her mansion. 47 infiltrates the mansion and shoots Diana, but after holding the hand of his old friend while she apparently lies dying, she asks him to make sure Victoria does not suffer the same fate he did. After learning Victoria is also a clone like himself, he agreed to protect Victoria rather than hand her over to the agency, and Travis marks 47 as a traitor as a result. After dropping Victoria off at the Rosewood Orphanage 47 cuts the barcode from the back of his head and in exchange for information from former ICA informant Birdie, he agrees to do a contract to kill a local Chicago crime boss (and in exchange for handing his Siverballer pistols to Birdie). Birdie directs 47 to the Terminus Hotel where the Arms Dealer Blake Dexter and his Assistant Layla Stockton are staying. After infiltrating the Terminus 47 learns of Dexter's plan to kidnap Victoria and experiment on her to discover the secret of producing successful militarized cloning technology, but is captured after being knocked out by Sanchez, Dexter's giant genetically enhanced bodyguard. Dexter frames 47 for the murder of a maid who wandered into the crime scene, and sets the building on fire, forcring 47 to flee the burning hotel and evade the Chicago PD pursuing him. After escaping the police Birdie directs 47 to kill Dexter's Chigaco informant, Dom Osmond. 47 infiltrates Osmond's stripclub and learns that Dexter had recruited a psychopathic mercenary named Wade to hunt down Birdie and retrieve Victoria. After killing Osmond and Wade's hired guns looking for Birdie 47 rushes to the Rosewood Orphanage to retrieve Victoria. While he succeeds in killing Wade Dexter's son Lenny escapes with Victoria to Dexter's hometown of Hope, South Dakota. 47 succeeds in retrieving his Silverballers 47 goes to Hope, which is under the control of Dexter and his company Dexter Industries, with the assistance of the town's corrupt Sheriff, Clive Skurky. 47 learns that Lenny's gang, the Cougars, plan to kidnap Victoria and sell her to a rival arms dealer. 47 kills the Cougar and extracts from Lenny the location of Dexter's secret weapons factory, before either killing Lenny or leaving him to his fate in the desert. 47 inflitrates the facility and eliminates all the Dexter Industries scientists who were planning to experiment on Victoria. 47 and destroys their research data on her. 47 approaches Sanchez during an underground cage fight and learns from him that Victoria is held under the Hope County Courthouse. 47 then eliminates Sanchez either during the cagefight (while disguised as his opponent "the Patriot") or via other means available to the player (such as sniping or staging a falling light accident). after recuperating in a local motel 47 is attacked by Travis's Elite Black Ops wetwork team, the Saints, but eliminates them all (including their leader Lassandra Dixon) before escaping to retrieve Victoria. After infiltrating the Hope County Courthouse 47 reaches Victoria but is captured by Skurky and held prisoner, after which Dexter takes Victoria with him to his penthouse in Chicago pending negotiations with the Agency for selling Victoria to them. 47 escapes and soon afterwards Travis and a division ICA operatives invade Hope, killing everyone in their path. 47 then sneaks past (or shoots his way through) the ICA operatives in pursuit of a wounded Skurky. 47 corners Skurky in a local Church and mortally wounds him after Skurky unsuccessfully attempts to use the Priest as a human shield. 47 forces the dying Skurky to reveal where Dexter took Victoria before leaving the burning ruined town of Hope. 47 obtains a new suit and infiltrates Dexter's penthouse in Blackwater Park, killing his assistant Layla in the process. Dexter attempts to blow up the building with explosives before fleeing with Victoria in a helicopter, but 47 manages to rescue Victoria and kill Dexter. iA couple of months later 47 goes to the cemetary where Diana is allegedly buried, where Travis and his assistant Jade Nguyen are supervising the exhumation of her grave. 47 infiltrates the Cemetary, killing Jade and Travis's elite bodyguards, the Praetorians, before confronting Travis himself. Before he is killed Travis asks if he really killed Diana, to which 47 coldly answers that he (Travis) will never know, before shooting him dead. It is then revealed that Diana idid indeed survive and Victoria is in her care, while 47 watches over them via a sniper scope, revealing that the gunshot wound 47 inflicted on Diana was not lethal. Diana thanks 47 for his help and welcomes him back to the Agency. Abilities and Skills *'Enhanced Condition': Due to his engineering, he is biologically superior to human beings. He possesses inhuman physical strength, speed, stamina, heightened senses and a very efficient metabolism. Medical experts describe him as a large stem cell. He may be also long lived, as despite him being over half a century years old, he still has the health and vitality of a man in his mid twenties. *'Martial Artist': As a result of life-long rigorous training, he is an incredible hand-to-hand combatant. *'Marksmanship': He is a master of weapons usage and marksmanship. Appearance 47 appears as a roughly middle-aged, Caucasian male with a height of 6 feet to 6 feet, two inches tall, bald/shaved head, and physically fit body type. His face is usually marked by an inexpressive and blank countenance. He typically wears a black suit blazer, white undershirt, crimson necktie, formal, black suit pants, a neatly polished pair of shoes, and black leather gloves. His dress varies rather frequently though, as he often has to disguise himself to hide among his enemies. He is stated to weigh 187 lbs and demonstrably possesses deep, blue eyes and an exceedingly fair complexion. In Absolution, his appearance changes. After quitting the ICA, he cuts off his barcode tattoo with a straight razor in order to avoid further attention from the ICA. He now carries a bloodied bandage covering the cut area. Further on, after a failed assassination attempt of Blake Dexter's bodyguard Sanchez, he is left for dead in the now burning building. He loses his gloves, his tie is gone and his suit has been tattered. Trivia *His codename is 47 for two reasons: He is the product of Professor Ort-Meyer's 47th cloning experiment, and his genetic makeup includes 47 chromosomes, which Ort-Meyer states gives him a steep biological advantage over regular humans. Category:Assassin Category:Evil Creation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Nameless Category:Fighter Category:Necessary Evil Category:Amoral Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Book Villains Category:Guardians Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Grey Zone Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Spy Category:Archenemy Category:Opportunists Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Male Category:Rogues Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Successful Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Saboteurs Category:Remorseful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Titular